Captain Feathersword II
by Duyouk
Summary: The sequel to Scrote Pictures and Snowy Scrote, written by my beloved man candy and myself. (THIS STORY IS DISGUSTING, I'M WARNING YOU)


Many sidewalks looked like Danny. None could compare to his hammy shoelaces, but one day, Dan took the orange. Sidewalks frowned much. No one knew why Dan swiped the fruit, but most assume that he wanted the cabbage love. The bowl of ranch dressing filled to the brim understood Danny's Devito libido. He was the ranch, after all.

So one day, the bowl of ranch went to Danny's orange ranch for a cup of fried sawdust. Ranch knocked on doorknob. Danny opened the wood to find bowl.

Danny bark, "huh"

Ranch said proudly, "get the fuck out here"

"what"

Ranch knew what he was associating with. He had dealt with cement in the past, lots and lots of cement, yes. The back of the killer whale was rigid and magenta, with a single sticker. The sticker needed sustenance. Ranch pulled sticker off whale and puked a little in mouth.

Whale say, "if you sneeze too hard you can fracture rib"

"thanks"

Before ranch could leave with stick, Danny pepped up his tongue, "eyyyy come back with martin and Karl Marx"

Karl Marx come out of ranch's backpack and say, "14 year-old is the son of Goofy Goof"

Danny cry tear of Naruto fanwoman and send postcard to beloved water bottle. Postcard say, "beloved Scooter penguin say hello"

Scooter grind into kitchen and lick ceiling fan, murmuring, "shit"

Postcard say, "broccoli is a good fruit, enjoy it"

Gently, the wonderful martial artists played with a box of bonbons. It was shaped like Scooter, if Scooter were made out of fucking cardboard and also loaded with chocolately rocks of fluoride.

One artist say, "my daughter wants a sega genesis"

The other artist say, "ask Scooter, he is the grand marshall of genesis"

On average, half of all false teeth have some form of radioactivity. So artist approach Scooter with crayon drawing of genesis.

"please, Scoot, create a Sega Jennifer for my brother David"

Scooter enlightened the man with a box of Cookie Crisp cereal. The fortune on the back of box said in loud word,s "fucking fire hydrants tomorrow and saxophone rhythm"

Before Ronald could finish his gogurt, the carpet beneath Scooter merged with his webbed feet and formed some kind of disgusting webbed carpet. It did an avocado and made the guacamole. Ronald shivered and clucked, pray of the mantis. Scooter heaved a fucking piano out of his esophagus and played Moonlight Sonata with his irises, which was delish. Water bottle come back for revenge against Scooter penguin for stealing light ranch.

Danny and 700 men bottle quack, "Joseph Stalin was kinda gay" and dictator all over the floor.

Scooter shriek from his sphincter and stepped in a puddle of milky ketchup needles. Danny Devito's ears became seven carrot buried under a Charles Cheddar restaurant. Snapple caps smell like dying seals off the coast of Max Goof. Thomas Edison did not invent the camera. I have three dollars in my pocket for purchase of gumball twice times. Come with free dog dentist sticker name of Tooth Hound, The Man. HE DOES DENTAL STICKS. Birthday cards come in the mail for Scooter's left thumb. Scooter is discouraged when he finds he has not thumbs. Fuck it, birthday time "discourage."

Thumb opens cards to reveal Jean Kirschtein munching. Thumb cries "NARUTO" and bites hair of Jean. PRAYING MANTIS JEAN DO.

Scientist penguin pray to mantis lord, "RED RAIN KABUNGA"

Mantis lord give cake to boy for Scooter to lick. After all, is day of vaginal popping or white paint. Scientist penguin collect vaginal paint for science.

"I LOVE YOU GERRYMANDER"

Digimon Digimon Digimon Digimon. Red sweater red rain red grass red red red red apple. Science doctor loves red, FOUNDED TOILET IN THE SNOW. SNOW SHIT BOWL and Scooter cry, "BLAST IT"

James is going to be killed by Richard Nixon's cat, Bill Robert. That's two first names. Will we ever be done? No. Sesame Street is where John Goodman makes the pies. Nobody knows why, it's his fucking pie street. John Goodman is the head of Apple and also the sewer company. Microsoft's Toilet Division wants him to be their Man of Oreo-Os. Leaf of grey hair sprouts from John's neck, almost looking kinda fucking dead.

John kiss Sully, "I love you me"

"Me too me"

"I love the Wii U"

Sully drop John on floor and storm out in Nintendo stupor.

"For fuck's sake John, Wii U is vegetables"

"MR GORBACHEV, TEAR THIS WALL DOWN"

Sully get coral from downstairs kitchen, sounds like shit. Latex. Meanwhile, pot and pan crumble from the skies of the kitchen. Mike Wazowski play the tissue, making sweet sweet flan. A new choon for hit album, called "New Choon for Hit Album 2." Mike very pleased with Crocs and penguin sippy cup. Wait, where the fuck did cup originate. Bedroom of 16 year-old girl, Zimbabwe.

Carpet kinda feels like slimy dog nose, seven dwarves. The dwarves are horny and relentless. Someone bake them a fucking muffin before the cum. Buster Baxter dated Binky Barnes and Skeeter Valentine give him dating ticket. Is ticket express of prom date as Scarlett Johanson? Scarlet bring dress of hanger and wiry. Doug makes sandwiches, never stopping, never ever stopping. Scarlet Johanson open mouth, reveal mantis tongue. Doug still makes wiches. Doug tongue extends into teeth crevice of Scarlett. Sandwich Scarlett Doug porn time.

Here comes John Goodman again, riding the dog boat. And listened to Jeff Goldblum's breathing on radio and 49 children. 50th child was lost in a Chuck E. Cheese two years ago. His name was Sambaba, the poor wretched ladybug.

Helicopter II: Return of Helicopter.

UNDERDOOOOOG NEVER FEAR, UNDERDOG IS RUNNING FOR SECOND PRESIDENT OF THE OCEAN. He's named Honorary Orange Crush of Soda Sequels Such as Coca Cola 3: Battle of the Fuck Berries and Fizz. The Nintendo 64 used to create croissants?

Sparkling water is just carbonated water and it tastes really bad. Are you writing that whole thing?

yes

thank you


End file.
